Childhood Memories
by Lasting Violet
Summary: Sometimes, a trip down memory lane makes you to look at the details a little closer and realize something that was lost to you before. Even if it is why they decided to become musketeers. Or a mysterious friend.
1. Aramina's story

The girls had just finished a mission in Italy and were on their way back home. They were travelling in silence, which was odd, because someone always had something to say. When it was silent, either someone would come up with a crazy idea or something bad would happen. Luckily, it was the first thing.

Aramina was lost in thought when she suddenly fell off her horse. No one was expecting a happy reaction from this, so they were very surprised when she popped back up with a smile on her face.

"You okay after that fall?" Corrine called as she leaned over her horse.

"Yup! I'm all good. I mean, who hasn't fallen off a horse and gotten a brilliant idea before?" she called back.

"Uh oh." Viveca muttered under her breath. "The last time she had an idea after falling from her horse, she had us all teach our horses how to tango. It was awful!"

From her horse, Renee shudders at the memory. "I think that I'll regret asking this, but what's your idea this time?"

"Only that we share our earliest memories. I mean, I already know your favorite memories. It's the same for all of us. Saving the Prince and becoming musketeers. But the earliest memory that we have is still unknown to the rest of us." Aramina explained excitedly.

"I never realized that it's true!" Viveca exclaimed, but then added in under her breath. "Not that I'd offer to go first or anything. I'll just stare at the fields that we're passing until someone else goes first. Then, I'll go second. Or third."

Aramina smiled from where she was seated on her horse. "It's okay Vivi. I was gonna go first anyways."

"Whew! That's a relief."

Aramina looked up for a moment, as if she were searching for the memory in the sky. "You know, it all started on a fine spring day like today. I think I may have been four or five at the time. I remember dancing outside, it front of my mum's dance studio, dreaming of becoming a great ballet star."

* * *

A five year old Aramina was dancing along the path outside the dance studio, waiting impatiently for the rest of the class to arrive so that their dance lesson could start. She knows that there probably wouldn't be anyone coming to class since most families had gone out to the music concert that was held downtown. That was the only downside in living in Paris' uptown.

A piercing scream awakens her from her daydreaming. A mother and father are trying to drag their daughter up the stone path into the studio. The girl is thrashing violently, her blond hair falling out of the ponytail that was in. She's screaming about how she doesn't want to go to a dance class. Aramina found that odd. She had never met a girl who didn't like to dance. She had thought that every girl liked dancing.

She followed the small family into the studio and watched as they entered her mother's office, leaving the door slightly ajar. Aramina waited outside the door, pressing her ear to try and listen to the discussion inside. She only caught small glimpses of what was said. Something about a dance, the girl needing to learn how to dance and when the next class was going to be.

Suddenly, she leaned in too much, the door swung open and she fell on the floor. Her mother had scolded her and reprimanded her, telling her that it was rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. She knew that it was all true, and had been told this many times. But, she simply couldn't help it when there was the prospect of a new friend to dance with.

Aramina hung her head in shame and didn't lift it up until the girl reached over, grabbed her hand and whispered that it was okay. The girl dragged her out of the studio, to the disappointment and maybe relief of her mother and ran.

They didn't stop running until they reached a field full of flowers. Both stayed silent as the surveyed the field in front of them, drinking in the beauty.

The girl suddenly piped up, "I sometimes come here to dance, but mother says that it isn't the proper way to dance at a ball. There's this ball next year, that they want me to attend. She says that I have to learn how to dance properly, even though I'd rather be in the barn with father, practicing my fighting."

Aramina was shocked. Fighting? Why, that was a boy's job wasn't it? A girl only had to know how to dance nicely. "Why do you rather fight? I'd rather dance all day long instead."

The girl leaned in, as if she were to whisper a dreadful and deceitful secret. "I'm training to be a musketeer. When I get older, I don't want to get married and live on a farm. I'd rather work in the palace like my father and protect the royal family. As a musketeer."

"Is that even allowed? I thought that only boys were allowed to be musketeers." Aramina said in disbelief.

"No, not yet. But when I'm older, I think it would be. I don't think that there's anything better in the world than being a musketeer. Even if it is hard work and you have to train a lot and sometimes miss your cousin's concert." Her blue eyes glinted fiercely for a moment, before they settled down again a resumed the bright blue color it once had.

The idea whirled in her little head. Another girl wanting to be a musketeer. It was a dream of hers, but her father had told her it couldn't be. Yet this girl seemed so sure that it was possible. Maybe it was.

She slipped her hand into the other girl's hand and squeezed it. "Can you show me what you can do?"

The girl jumped up and performed a small sequence of flips, but fell at the last flip. "Oh, I can never seem to land that last flip." She cried in anguish.

"Oh, that's alright. I myself can't even do that. I can only spin round and round for five minutes. And dance around, throwing fans at things. I don't suppose it would help a girl become a musketeer." Oh no. It had slipped out of her mouth, without realising it.

The girl's steady gaze looked into her eyes. "You want to be a musketeer too? I didn't think that there would be another girl like me."

Aramina lowered her head. "Yes." She whispered. "I believe that I want to be a musketeer. But, no one thinks that it's possible.'

"Well, we'll just prove them wrong." The girl casually replies. "When we're twenty, on May Day, we'll meet at the palace gate and ask to become musketeers. With two of us there, surely they would let us I think. Plus, after we ask, we can go and enjoy watching the parade, knowing that we'll become musketeers. And then, we can give each other lily of the valley for May Day, to bring us good luck when we have to fight and defend the royal family."

"But what if one of us goes to the gate before she's 20? Then what'll she do?" Aramina questioned, ignore the part about the parade and flowers.

"Well, she'll just have to take care of herself until the other comes at twenty." The girl replied, casually swinging her hair over her shoulder.

Aramina nods her head. "So I'll meet you at the palace gate in fifteen years." She gazes solemnly at the girl, trying to memorize what she looks like, her blond hair, blue eyes and sharp pointed nose. She also takes in the sunset in the background, and she suddenly gasps. They had lost track of time and had spent all of the afternoon out here in the field.

They had missed the dance class. No doubt that the girl would be pleased with missing the class.

As if she were reading her mind, the girl said, "I suppose that the class is now over. I can go home now and continue training. My father says that my swordsmanship is getting better and better each day."

The two of them raced back to the studio to find it deserted. Well, except her mother and the girl's parents were there, so I suppose it wasn't exactly completely deserted. The two of them shared a small glance, before the girl was lead down the path to return to her home.

She had come back for one dance class, the week after their initial meeting. But she had found it boring, dull and unsatisfactory. Aramina was disappointed that she didn't share her love for dance, but was glad that they had a common interest and goal. Becoming musketeers.

* * *

"And I never saw her ever again." Aramina finishes with a flourish. 'I don't think that I'll ever see her again.

"But surely, you'll see her again at the gate on May 1st this year." Renee objects, having ever so quickly remembered that Aramina was 20.

"Oh, I hope so. Then, I could tell her about how I already became a musketeer and see if her skill matches ours and so that she can become a musketeer too." Aramina pauses for a moment, before coming to a dreadful realization. "May 1st! This year! Why, that's only a day away. Girls, we must get back to Paris on time. I would hardly want her to be at the gate, wondering where I am. We've got to hurry. Or at least I've got to hurry!"

Viveca suddenly exclaims, "What's this with you going off ahead of us? We always stick together. After all, it's,..." She trails off as Renee finishes her sentence for her.

"All for one and one for all! If you've got to hurry, then the rest of us will hurry too. I have to meet someone at the palace gate tomorrow too. I just remembered that."

"Plus, I think we can still tell stories as we go along. I'd love to hear Renee's story next ya know." Viveca says, giving everyone else a smile.

In the sudden burst of panic, no one noticed that Corrine had stayed silent after Aramina's story. No, she wasn't asleep. Just busy thinking and contemplating about an urgent matter that was in her head.

* * *

 _ **So that's the start of a new story. And for those of you who are wondering, May Day in France is May 1st and yes, it did take place back in their time. Now, it is known as Labor Day.**_

 **And yes, the girl is Corrine. I liked thinking that they had met before the movie had started, because the chances of 4 girls wanting to become musketeers and meeting in France isn't all that high. So let's just say, she may have inspired them to become musketeers.**

 _ **All thoughts and feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Cheerio,**_

 _ **Lasting Violet**_


	2. Renee's story

Renee didn't know how to start. How do you tell your best friends about a memory that seems so very far and distant from you, yet close and dear?

She supposed that she should just say it, and have it done and accounted for as soon as possible. "My first memory happened when I was 6. It happened on the day of my cousin Ruby's birthday. I'm sure that Aramina and Viveca remember her from my twelfth birthday, but I don't think that you've met her before." she said with a small glance at Corrine, worried that she wasn't hurt or anything, but she looked fine, so she continued on. Plus, she knew from experience that Corinne was stronger than that.

* * *

Renee had skipped up the path to the ballroom where the birthday party was set to take place. Her cousin Ruby's twelfth birthday party was about to take place. Twelve seemed like a very large number to a girl who was six. Why, it was double her age. And since it was such a special age, Ruby's party was held in the ballroom at the town hall. Renee couldn't imagine any place that was better for a party.

Two weeks before the party, she had begged and pleaded her aunt to let her sing at the party, but alas. Someone else had beaten her to it. She had heard Ruby exclaim excitedly that her neighbor's sister's nieces were going to sing. Oh, how her heart filled with sadness and a bit of jealousy at the news. But, she knew that she couldn't let her cousin see her cry or that her eyes were filling with tears. Ruby thought of her as strong, and in her eyes, strong people don't cry and keep a tough exterior. She only let those tears flow when she was tucked in bed later on that night.

Today, she had decided that she'd keep a happy face on for her cousin's sake. She didn't want Ruby to think of her as a bad sport. But, she had brought her violin with her. Upon entering the ballroom, she was greeted by aunts, uncles and cousins. Renee craned her head, trying to catch a glimpse of the singers, but the stage was empty. She longed to rush up to the stage and sing herself, but she knew that it would spoil the party and refrained from doing so. She was to play a song at the end of the party for her cousin, and she knew that it was the closest that she would get to singing on stage. Renee gripped her violin even tighter than before, she wasn't going to let go of her precious violin for a second.

The party itself was a huge success, but the two mysterious singers hadn't even made a show yet. Renee was very confused about this. Why hadn't they sung anything yet? The party was almost over.

She decided to take a small stroll in the garden, for the noise from the ballroom was clouding her brain. There, two girls were singing softly. She supposed that it was the singers, for they sounded ever so nice. Slowly, she crept closer to the girls until she was nearly in front of them. Only a small bush hid her from the two girls as she listened to their melody.

The younger girl glanced around herself for a moment, as if she were looking for someone and then turned to whisper in the other girl's ear. The other girl glanced around and whispered back into the first girl's ear.

Renee wondered what they were talking about, but didn't have to wonder for long because the two girls approached her with smiles.

"Do you play?" the older girl asked, casting a glance at the violin that was strewn across the grass.

"Yes. I do play the violin" Renee answered curtly. She didn't want to talk to the two girls because they had stolen the part that should have been hers.

"Oh. That's a huge relief. The piano here broke yesterday, and now there won't be any accompaniment. I was supposed to play and sing, but that can't happen anymore. That is, unless you'd be willing to play your violin with us on stage." The younger girl rushed hurriedly, as she fiddled with her blond hair in her hands.

Play the violin? Why, there was nothing else Renee would want to do, for she loved her violin with all her heart. "If it's what you need, I wouldn't mind playing. I just need a small go with the tunes and I should be fine. Nothing should be allowed to ruin Ruby's party. Nothing at all."

"Oh thank you." The older girl cried. "I don't want anything ruining Ruby's party either. Not when she's been such a good friend to me." She paused for a moment. "I'm so sorry. I just realized that we hadn't introduced ourselves. You must think of us as mighty rude. My name is Iris, and this is my younger cousin. "

"Hey! I have a name too. You can call me Cory, since it's my stage name. Mama doesn't like it when I share my real name when we're performing, so I use that instead." She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"My name's Renee." She said rather softly. She felt shy around them for some reason. But it was strange. Since when had she felt shy around someone? Never! She was Renee the brave.

"Aren't you Ruby's cousin? She talks about a Renee all the time, and you do seem to fit her description. Dark skinned, brown hair and carries a violin around everywhere. It's a wonder that I hadn't realized sooner." Iris cried out in amazement. "If what Ruby says about your skill on the violin is right, we should have no problem for the music."

Renee nodded her head vigorously, pleased to have been recognized for her talents.

So the next few minutes were spent going over music for the party. But, that was unnecessary because Renee could already play those songs to perfection.

Their songs were a great hit. The people loved it, and Renee had to admit, those two girls could sing a lot better than she could. And, she would have been a little scared to sing in front of all those people. But, what her voice lacked was made up with her talent for the violin. At the end of their gig, Cory dragged Renee outside into the garden.

"Where in the world have you learned to play the violin like that? You put your whole heart and soul into it like nobody else could." Cory demanded, her large blue eyes shining with admiration. "I mean, I like playing the piano. But it's hard to put your whole heart and soul into it when you have to practice so much."

Renee looked flustered for a moment. "I guess I just like to play my violin and get lost in the music."

Lost in the music? That certainly was a new phrase for Cory to hear, so she answered rather coldly, "I suppose you do." But in her head, she was reveling about Renee's talents and wishing that she could do the same.

"Say Cory, would you want to form a little group? We could perform at parties and functions and everything." Renee asked with a small smile. She thought that if she had more time to spend with her, then they could become friends. Perhaps they could even become best friends.

The smile on Cory's face dropped. "I'm afraid that I can't, even though there's almost nothing else that I'd like to do. We're going to Italy next month and will stay there for a year or two before returning home. And by then, who knows when the next time that we'll see each other will be."

"Then, can we do it when you come back?" she asked hopefully.

"I wish I could say yes. But papa's, job makes him travel a lot, and I just don't know if he's going to have to go somewhere else after Italy." Cory replied, looking down at her feet miserably.

Renee heart fell to her feet. "So, you suppose that we'll never see each other again?"

"No." Cory shook her head furiously. "It's too hard for that to happen. I'm sure as two talented musicians; we'll be bound to see each other in the future. But, we can arrange a date or something just in case our paths never cross."

Renee gasped at that. "You mean, you want to toy with fate and destiny?" that was an absurd thing to do. Who would ever do that, for fear of the consequences?

"No. It's not toying with fate or destiny. It's just making sure our roads cross each other's at the same time. Say, why don't you pick a time for us to meet up." Cory suggested casually.

"Alright." Renee relented. "Say, why don't we meet up when we're twenty, to discuss how our music careers have spanned and create a small little group if neither of us have one already. We can do it on Saturday, May 1st. For May day, at the palace gate."

"But what if I also want to become something else? Then what should I do?" Cory asked, not looking at Renee in the eye, which she found rather unusual. Cory hadn't broken eye contact with anyone that she talked to. Not even strangers.

"Then, come anyways. We can just talk about anything and everything." She said with a smile. "But say, what do you want to be when you grow up, besides a singer?"

"Oh, I don't really want to become a singer. That's just my backup plan if the other job doesn't work out for me. But, it would be a real shame. I'm becoming even better every day with my sword."

Renee was about to ask her what she meant by sword, but heard her mother calling her before she could open her mouth and ask. "Oh, I've got to go Cory. Mother says that we have to leave now. I guess I'll see you sometime soon, or at the gate in fourteen years. "

"Good luck to yourself Renee!" Cory cried, waving as she jumped up and down, her hair bouncing along with her.

* * *

"And, that was the last glimpse of her that I had. But, I'll see her tomorrow so I'm not too worried about everything." Renee said with a smile.

"Hey Renee, don't you find it a little odd that both of us have to go to the gate to meet a blond haired girl tomorrow? And we don't even know her real name." Aramina cried.

"No, I don't really think so. She told you to go on that day, but I was the one to suggest it. So if you're thinking that it's the same girl, no I don't think so."

"I guess. But it would sound like a story if it was the same girl don't you think?" Aramina asked, swooning a little as she remembers the stories that she has on her bookshelf that haven't been touched for weeks while she's been away.

"You think that everything sounds like a story." Viveca says as she shakes her head in mock annoyance.

Aramina whipped her head around to look at Viveca, "Of course I do. The world would seem dull if it weren't a story."

Viveca suddenly paled and gave a small strangled cry. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong? I don't see anyone for miles. There can't be anyone after us." Renee said as she looked around them cautiously. Afraid that there was someone after them.

"Not that you goose! I have to go next!" Viveca cried. "I'm not ready."

"But you said you would, so you've got to keep your word." Aramina said with a sly smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope that you liked it.  
**

 ** **Cheerio** ,**

 **Lasting Violet**


	3. Viveca's story

Viveca was secretly enjoying putting on a show. She wanted to tell them about her story, but wanted to build the excitement about it at the same time.

It was a memory that was crystal clear, yet rather odd. But, it was still dear to her heart because it was her very first memory. "The very first thing that I remember is a day in our shop."

* * *

Viveca had been happily working in her parent's dress shop when a mother dragged her daughter in. She was rather young to be working in the shop, but there was no other place that she wanted to spend the last day of being five. Plus, it was a part of her daily chores to help around the store, and she had learned dressmaking rather early. She loved taking a piece of plain fabric and transforming it into something fabulous.

She was sent to the back storage room to get the pink ball gown that she'd been working on. She had toiled and worked over that dress for many hours, so that it looked perfect. Rumor had it that the girl wearing the dress was going to visit the royal family in Italy and Viveca had made sure that it was her best work yet.

The gown had puffed sleeves, a floor length skirt, and was decked in sparkles and rhinestones. To top all of that, there were three layers to the skirt and she had found the cutest little kid slippers. She was sure that the dress was perfect in design, so when the girl popped up besides her with a question, it had surprised her.

The girl had wanted to know if the skirt could be a little shorter to maximize her ability to move, and if there was a small slit in the skirt for her to put a sword. That surprised her. Who in their right mind would want to put a sword in their dress?

"I would." The girl said quietly, surprising Viveca once again. She hadn't realized that she was speaking out loud, and found herself blushing.

"It's all right. I know that no other girl would want something like that for a dress. It's only because I have to be aware and alert at all times, just in case someone decides to threaten the king's life. I want to be there to help save them if something bad happens while we're in Italy. I want to show him that girls can be what they want to be. Even musketeers. But I'm sorry if it'll inconvenience you." She finished with a smile.

Viveca's mind was whirling. How was she to make a slit to put a sword in a skirt when she didn't know how the sword would fit into the skirt? Would she have to cut off a section of the skirt and add a hilt to it? Or find some cloth to tie the sword around so that it would stay. She was worried about the sword cutting through the dress and ruining it.

As if the girl were reading her mind, she pulled out another dress. "This dress already has a slit for my sword in it. You can keep it for a while to make the slit in my ball gown if you'd like. That way, it won't be so very hard for you to do."

Viveca smiled in relief upon inspecting the skirt. At least the skirt's design wouldn't change too much. She started making changes to the dress, to shorten and accommodate the sword. "If you'd like, I can do it now so you can take both dresses home today. That is, as long as it's okay with my mama and yours."

The girl rushed towards her mother who was in deep conversation with Viveca's. After a few minutes of talking, both mothers said that it would be fine with them, and that they would bring it back if there were any problems.

For the very first time, Viveca hoped that there would be alterations needed for the dress. Then, the girl would come back and she could learn more about her. And just maybe, they could become friends. She didn't have very many friends and she didn't understand why. She never meant to be a bit on the dramatic side and it certainly wasn't her fault that she was always fashionably dressed.

Why, it came with her parents owning a clothing store and teaching her how to make her own clothes.

A prick of the needle was all that was needed to get her out of dream world and back to the present world. Viveca jolted at the pain that she felt and she watched the blood pool on her index finger for a minute, before staring into space.

She didn't notice the girl come back, or how the girl wrapped a piece of cloth around her finger until she said, "There. Your finger's as good as new. Best to not let any germs into it though."

Viveca thanked her whole heartedly and assured that she would do her best to not get germs into the wound. She then started to continue her sewing, for if the girl were to take the dress home today, it would need to be done now and quickly.

The girl didn't make a sound, as she watched Viveca sew the skirt for a few more minutes. It was done. She had shortened the skirt and added the slit for the sword in record time, and the girl put it on just as quickly.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Viveca. It was a hug that she gladly returned. "I love this dress! After we come home from Italy, I'm going to wear this dress everywhere."

If the girl wasn't going to come back for dress alterations since it already was perfect, Viveca hoped that she'd come back to buy another dress. Then, maybe they could be friends and she could teach her how to defend herself from the mean girls at school. She quietly asked her, in a low voice so that her mother couldn't hear, if they could go outside and show her how to fight.

The girl readily agreed and they ran into the alleyway at the back of the shop. There, she had a mock battle with an old dressmaker's dummy that had gotten too old and worn to be used anymore. She jabbed at the dummy, making it tip and fall to the ground. She raises up her sword to acknowledge her victory as Viveca claps and jumps up and down.

"She wins and the dummy is defeated." She turns to face Viveca, smiles and gives a small bow.

"That was fabulous." Viveca cries, stopping her jumping to grab the girl's hand. "Girls can so be musketeers." She looks down at her hands for a moment, "I think I'd like to become a musketeer when I grow up too. That is, if you'd let me join in the fun. You've simply got to teach me how to fight with a sword. I don't think there's any other proper way for a musketeer to fight. Or is there?"

She smiles for a moment. "I'd love to teach you, but we've got to wait until I move back to Paris after our stay in Italy. I'll come back to the store to meet you, and maybe I can grab another sword so I can teach you how to use a sword and them we can have fights with each other."

Viveca's mother pokes her head out the door, sees the two girls and calls, "You've got to come back in Viveca. The girl's mother wants her to come back in so that they can go home now."

The two girls giggle and rush back into the store. The girl rushes to her mother, who leads her out the door.

Viveca can't help but smile and wave until they're out of sight, which doesn't really take that long because they sure do walk quickly.

"So, you've made a new friend I see." Her mother says, suddenly appearing at the door besides her. "I'm glad that you have a friend now. It isn't right for a girl to not have any friends. Would you care to introduce your friend to our old mama the next time she comes by?"

Viveca nods, and then pauses as she realizes something terrible. She forgot to ask the girl what her name was. How was she to greet her when they met again? Whenever they did meet. "I will if I see her again. But mama, I forgot to ask her what her name was! I feel awful!"

"Oh. Then, we'll have to rely on her remembering then, my dearest daughter. I can't read the mother's handwriting and see what's written as their names. I can make out an M in the mother's name and a D in the last name, but nothing more. But, I'm sure that everything will right itself on its own." She said as she pats Viveca's head to try and reassure her.

Over the next few years, on the day before her birthday, Viveca would poke her head out the door multiple times, in hopes of seeing that girl. But, she never did come. Hurt and anger filled her heart, as she thought that the girl had forgotten her. Yet, she had still been hopeful on the fact that the girl would one day appear and show her how to fight with a sword. She taught herself how to fight with ribbons, practicing in the back storage room when no one else was looking.

She loved fighting with her ribbons and could hide those in a skirt very easily. But not having a sword to practice making pockets in the skirts led to her forgetting how to add that slit for a sword. And that, was something that she regretted for quite some time.

When she turned sixteen, she gave up hope completely of the girl ever coming back to see her and she went to the palace to work as a maid. Yet, she never gave up hope of becoming a musketeer and when she did become a musketeer, it was a dream come true.

* * *

"And that's the end. There isn't any more, and it's an awful disappointment. I'd love to think that I-" Viveca said until she was cut off by Renee.

"Saw her again? Even if you hadn't recognized her?"

"Yes." Viveca whispered quietly.

Aramina had been thinking, for a moment said, "Why does it seem like in all of our first memories, there's this girl who wants to become a musketeer, or at least, a girl who fights. And she's blond and has blue eyes. It can't be a coincidence. It makes me wonder, if she's the one that made us all decide that we'd become musketeers when we got older."

"I think it might have been. Why, I'd never thought of fighting until I meet Cory." Renee said with a smile, remembering the one and only time that she saw her.

"Which makes me wonder, why that girl. No, the girl that everyone met seems so, so…" Viveca trailed off.

"Familiar?" Corinne asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Yes, familiar. That's exactly what I wanted to say. It's like I've met her again, or at least someone who seems a lot like her." Viveca smiled. They knew each other so well that they would often finish each other's sentences and she loved that closeness. It was a closeness that she had never experienced as a child and regretted it immensely. She was glad that they were so close to each other.

Corinne stared out at the field for a moment before whispering, "Maybe it's because you all have seen her again." Yet, no one heard her since she had said it so quietly.

* * *

 **I know that the wait for this chapter was kinda really long, but there were several problems that prevented me from updating this until now...**

 **If you're reading this part,** **Kshree, I understand that you think that there isn't enough suspense in this story. However, I wanted it to be so that everyone who's reading would know that the girl is Corrine, but that the girls don't know it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **Lasting Violet**


	4. Corrine's story

"Pardon me?" Aramina asked. "I didn't quite catch what you had said."

Corrine shakes her head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." she lied through gritted teeth.

"Something about maybe and again." Renee prompted, trying to pry whatever Corinne knew. She had noticed that Corrine was quiet, which was odd since she always had something to say as they shared stories. Nobody could ever stay silent for long when moments like this arose.

Yet, if Corrine didn't want to share something, she wouldn't. Corrine was stubborn like that.

To get every one's minds away form what she had said, Corrine decided that she'd just start with her memory instead, and hope that everyone would just forget about that.

* * *

It had been a nice day, and she had gone to the palace with her father for her fifth birthday. She watched in awe as the musketeers practiced outside in the courtyard, watching her father win another match. It was his tenth match for the day, and so far, he hadn't lost a single one.

Whenever he defeated someone else, she would clap and cheer for him. He would then turn, smile and blow a small kiss to her.

"It's awfully exciting isn't it?" a voice behind her asked.

"Yes," she cried before sinking down into a curtsy when she realized who she was talking to. "It is very exciting, your Majesty."

"And who might you be?"

"No one." she paused. "I mean, just daddy's not so very little girl." She was nervous. After all, she was talking to the king. Would he put her into the dungeon if she said something wrong?

He gave a small laugh. "And who might daddy be?"

"Charles D'Artagan. I believe you know him your Majesty." She said in a low whisper.

"Ah! His little girl has come to pay me a visit. Would you like something to eat? Perhaps a cupcake. I'll have someone get you several treats right away."

Her mouth watered at the sound of treats, but she kept her voice even as she said, "If it is what you would like me to have, your Majesty. I promised myself that I would always listen to a king's orders now, and when I grow up and become like daddy."

"Miss D'Artagan, what do you mean by just like daddy? For surely you can't become a father when you're older." He said with a chuckle. He really did think it was very amusing.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean that." She blushed at the thought of what the king had just suggested. "I didn't mean become a father. I meant, becoming a musketeer. I want to fight and help keep you safe your Majesty. The excitement of a battle, the thrill as you defeat the enemy. That's what I want in my future."

"So are you saying Miss D'Artagan that you don't want to become the damsel in distress? You'd like to be the one that saves others?" he paused for a moment, awaiting a response. She gave him a vigorous nod. "That is a very serious job. Are you sure that you can handle it?"

At that moment, a maid carrying a tray of sweets entered the room and put them on the nearest table.

Corrine grabbed a cupcake, took a bite, and nodded her head once again. The only difference was that her mouth was full of her bite of the cupcake, so she couldn't say anything. But, the king didn't seem to mind, so it was all okay. Once she finished that bite of the cupcake, she cried out, "Yes! I'm sure that I can do it. I've been training on the farm every day, and papa says that I'll be ready to serve you and your family in no time at all."

He nodded his head for several moments, contemplating what she had just said. She thinks that she'll be ready soon, and he does in fact believe her. There's no doubt that her father trained her well. But how would the rest of France react to there being one female musketeer? That was the part that he was worried about. Would they not want her, or would they learn to love her? The girl was so bright and full of hope. If he said no, would he crush her?

Corrine had finished her cupcake for several minutes already, but didn't make a peep as she watched the king think. She was sure that her future would depend on him, so she figured that she should let him think in peace. Kings were supposed to like that. Thinking in peace, so that no one could disturb them. Or at least that was what she had heard.

"When you are seventeen, come to the palace and look for me. Then, I can make you one of my musketeers. And if I'm away for any reason, go to captain Treville. I shall write a notice for many years later, that they do not turn you away. They need people who are passionate of fighting. People who are like you."

She ran over to him, threw her arms around him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you. I promise that I'll train even harder each day, because you've ignited fresh hope within me. One day, I will become a musketeer. And I'll defend you with my life to repay you for what you have just given to me."

He chuckled at that. The girl may be small in size, but she was already grown up in mind. "Perhaps, you could loosen your arms a little? They're getting rather tight." He cried out.

"Oh! The first time I meet the king, and I nearly suffocate him to death. He'll never let me become a musketeer for fear that I'll kill him by accident." She wailed as she loosened her arms from him and brought her hands to her face in sadness, shame and embarrassment.

Oh dear. This certainly was the first time that she had crushed her own dream of becoming a musketeer. But, she really had nothing to be afraid or worried about, because they king said, in a soothing voice, "Of course that won't happen. I'm just not very used to tight hugs from people. You see, my son isn't fond of giving hugs and your arms have quite a bit of muscle. It's only normal for someone who's going to be a musketeer. And I'm sure, that I shan't be afraid of ever being hurt when I have someone as kind, brave and thoughtful as you."

"Oh! Are you sure of that your Majesty? You aren't afraid that I might do something drastic and accidentally get you killed? Like maybe squeeze too tight when I'm giving a hug?" Hope in her heart ignited once again.

"No. I'm not afraid of that. I'm sure that you'll be just as faithful as your father is and perhaps even better than your father." He smiled at the thought of it. "A faithful and good friend makes a great musketeer."

She smiled as she watched him reach into his pocket to get something. Leaning in to get a better view, she noticed something gold and shiny.

He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but his heart told him that it was, so he continued on. "This is a royal seal. The king usually keeps it with him, but I want you to have it."

Her hands shock as the seal was placed in her hands. "Are you sure about his your Majesty?"

He nodded. "Yes. A girl like you who's determined to be a musketeer needs to keep something with her to remind her that the king is on her side and wants to help her in all ways possible."

He was going to say more, but Corrine didn't know that and when he paused for a breath, she asked, "May I show this to my mother and father? Or my friends at school your Majesty?"

"No." He shook his head gravely. "If someone else found out about it, before you become a musketeer, you could be put in great danger. When you come to Paris, ask to see me, and I will welcome you and help you in any way so that you can become a musketeer."

"Your Majesty, I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but why are you helping me? I'm just a little girl with a big dream that no one believes to be possible. Except my mother and father." She asked timidly.

He gave a big sigh, as if the reason was a very big weight on his shoulders. "Miss, D'Artagnan, do you know how your father got the limp in his left leg?" he asked quietly.

Corrine shook her head. She really didn't know why or how her father had gotten the limp. It wasn't very noticeable now, but in the extreme heat or cold, he would limp and have difficulty moving. "No, I don't know why your Majesty."

"It was because of me. I'm the reason that your father has that limp."

It echoed in her head. How was it his fault? He couldn't have done anything to make his leg hurt. Unless, unless... it was because "he had been defending you and took a blow that was meant to kill you wasn't it? The sword came into contact with his leg, and injured it. That's why isn't it?"

The king's head dropped. "Yes. I nearly lost a very good friend that day. And do you know what he said as he lay on the floor, blood gushing out, unsure if he was dying or not? He asked me, whether or not he survived, that I'd look out for you when you came to Paris. What else could I do? He was dying, and begging me to do that. So, I promised. That was two years ago, just in case you don't know."

"It wasn't your fault." She said softly. "That's what we're meant to do as musketeers. Defend the royal family. It wasn't your fault, because he was just doing his duty. To serve and protect."

"It is my fault!" He cried. "Your father going to die earlier than other fathers and leave his little girl behind. The little girl who dreams of becoming a musketeer. Without your father there, they may never let you become a musketeer, so I'm giving you this seal. To make sure that you become a musketeer and so that I can keep the promise I made to your father."

"Oh." That was all that she could say at the moment, since her mind was spinning in circles.

"I'm sorry, Miss D'Artagnan. I'm sorry if you've lost your faith in me because of what I said. And I understand that you might not want to be a musketeer anymore."

She could hear it. The guilt in his voice. He really thought that it was all his fault. "It just makes me want to become a musketeer even more your Majesty. To continue the legacy that my father will leave behind, and inspire other good people to become musketeers. I won't let you down, even if you think that you've let me down. Because, you haven't let me down. Thank you for this talk your Majesty, and I hope to see you in the near future."

* * *

"So, the king was right. My father didn't have much longer to live, and he died when I was eight. I didn't hate anyone but myself, because I couldn't be there with him when he died. I used to think that I let him down, but now I know that I haven't." She finished with a smile.

Aramina sighed and dropped her hand to her forehead. "That, was simply tragic. You sure were strong when you were younger." she paused for a moment before adding something in really quickly. "Not that you aren't strong now. It's just that most kids probably couldn't go through something as sad as that and be normal. But then again, you were never normal."

"Can I ask a small question, Corrine?" Renee asked slowly. "Why did you tell us about the seal, if the king told you not to?"

She gave a big sigh. "I figured that he wouldn't mind me telling anyone since he's already dead and Louis is king. Plus, if he does mind, I'll just have to face his punishment when I do die. And anyways, it didn't even help me become a musketeer, since we had to rely on girl power. Captain Treville must have forgotten all about the letter, or it was dumped when the king's office was cleared of his things after his death."

"If you ask me, I think that it's kinda romantic. Getting the seal and everything" Aramina said.

She only received a light hit from Viveca. "You think everything is romantic. But, do you know what I think is romantic? Coming home after a long and exhausting trip. Especially when it's just past the next bend in the road. I can't wait to get sewing again!" She cried as she pointed to the pointy spires that were poking out.

"Race you to the city gate!" Corrine cried as she got her horse to go faster.

"Hey! You got a head start. No fair!" they all cried as they raced after her.

* * *

 ** _So, I don't really know how old she was when her dad died, so I just kinda made a guess. If you do know, please tell me so that I can fix it to the right age._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and your feedback is always welcomed._**

 ** _Cheerio,_**

 ** _Lasting Violet_**


	5. Louis' story

The four of them soon arrived at the city's gate. It was time for them to separate since Corrine had to give Louis a report on the trip. Little did she know what was going to happen.

"Well, I've got to see Louis and report everything to him. See you later!" Corrine cried as she galloped away.

The rest of them were going to their usual restaurant, where they would eat a snack before heading back to their room at the palace. She was sure that she needed to hurry. She had to see Louis, and then see them at the gate. They would be waiting for the "mystery girl," at the gate and wouldn't leave until she arrived.

She wondered why they hadn't made the connection that she was that girl. It seemed rather obvious to her. Never the less, she looked forward to surprising them.

* * *

Louis paced back and forth as he waited for Corrine to arrive. He knew that it sounded silly. The girls weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow. But he had a distinct feeling that they were coming. It was like how he was sure that she was going to say yes to his question.

As is right on cue, Corrine galloped past the palace gates.

"Why, you're back early!" he cried, trying to make it sound like he was surprised.

"Yup. The other girls had to see someone today, so we came back just in time for today's festivities."

"So, anything you have to report about the trip?" he asked as they entered his office.

She shook her head. "No, it all went as planned. They're all taken care of and there shouldn't be another attempt to kill you for another few months. But," she paused for a moment. "Why did your orders include going to this beach to have a picnic? All we did was have a picnic and then we left."

He took a gulp. That had been his idea. He wanted her to, to... Never mind. He'd tell her that later. After he told his story.

* * *

After all, it was the day of the Italian princess's birthday. He had been invited, and his father insisted that he come along with his mother, several courtiers and one of his closest musketeers. They had also brought some of their families, so it was a pretty big crowd.

They were all eating together in the garden, so Louis was sure that no one would notice him leave. Before he left the group, he grabbed one of the picnic hampers, just in case he got hungry later on. Of course, he told his father before strolling through the gardens because if he didn't know where he was, he would get worried. And when he was worried, he'd send out the whole guard to look for him.

So he had been wandering for a while, before he bumped into a girl. She was sitting there, on a picnic blanket, looking upset. He had seen the other kids tease her earlier, watched her bite her tongue and turn away. He had thought that it was brave of her.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you! But, are you hiding?" he cried without thinking. He was always saying things before he thought about what it might sound like to others. That was what his tutor had told him.

"No. Did you think I was hiding?" she asked him back.

"Well, I couldn't see you until I turned the corner, so I thought that you might have been hiding from the other kids. They aren't very nice to you are they?" he asked quietly. Louis had noticed that the other kids teased her on end, and was sorry that no adult had the time to end the teasing.

"No. But, it's okay. It's just because I've got different dreams than they do. But, what's your name? We can't talk like this, if I don't know your name." she told him with a serious look on her face.

He paused for a moment before answering, "You can call me Joseph." He didn't want the girl to find out that he was the prince. Because if she knew, she'd start acting all formal in front of him, and he was tired of that. Tired of having to be stiff and uptight. Was it really too much to ask to be treated like a regular boy?

"Call you Joseph?" she asked. "Is that what your name is?"

"No. It's my younger brother's name. But he died last year. Mother cries when she thinks of him, so I sometimes pretend to be Joseph." Then, she smiles and laughs. "I'd rather not tell you my real name, if that's okay. We can use play names instead. Now, what's yours?" he asked her.

"My what?" she asked him before realizing. "Oh, my name. I'm always thinking of other things and never playing with other children, so my imaginary name bank is empty. What do you think my name is?"

He studied her for a moment before answering. "I think you look like a Marie. You're pretty and strong, just like mother Mary from the bible. But, when we make it sound a little more French since we're from France, you get Marie."

She smiled. "It's not a bad name and it's actually my mother's name."

"Well, then you have your mother's spirit then." He said with a smile.

"Then, I'm pleased to meet you Joseph." She said with a small curtsy, before looking around. "Where are your mother and father? You've been gone for quite some time. Won't they be worried about you? Your friends must be worried about you too." She suddenly sighed. "It must be nice to have a friend to call your own."

He felt his heart break. Not have any friends, why it must be terrible. His arm came up and around the girl to give her a hug.

She looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "I'm giving you a hug."

Her eyes grew wide. "Why? You barely know me." She reminded him gently.

"Because, everyone deserves to have a friend who will hug them." He told her and received a fierce hug from her as well. Despite not knowing her real name, he thought that she was beautiful, even if she was mysterious. "I've got to go back to my father right now, but I'll see you later at the ball right?"

She gave him a nod as he turned and ran around the corner that he came from with the picnic basket under his arm. They never did get to share that picnic.

Later that night at the ball, she was the first person who caught his eye, and they shared not one or two dances, but all dances, despite all the looks that the courtiers' daughters were giving him. When they found the ball room too crowded and loud, he took her outside, to the gardens.

They spent the rest of the night talking in the garden and didn't go back in until the firework display was over and everyone was returning to their beds.

* * *

On the next day, he woke up late. By the time he went outside, she was already playing on the beach. As he walked towards her, he noticed that there were shells scattered along the beach. "Come over here Marie! There are oysters. I wonder how they got all the way here."

She ran over to him as she cried, "Are they still alive?"

"Probably." He told her as he threw a small oyster back into the water. "The baby oysters would probably like it better in the water. Can you check some of the bigger one for me please? The ones that are alive would open if you taped them. If it doesn't, then it's dead."

She picked one up to check and they spent the next few minutes quietly working together. Once they were all separated into two piles, he pried the dead oysters that were closed, open with the pencil he had found in his pocket.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Um, yes. Pearls. The book I was reading earlier said that you could find pearls in dead oysters." He scraped away the inside of the shells and his friend seemed happy to simply watch him. To his delight, he found a pink pearl in one of the oysters.

She looked at it in wonder. "Oh. How beautiful," she exclaimed.

They continued their search as they went along the beach shore, not wanting the morning to end. But soon enough, the bell rang and she knew that she must go inside to help her mother.

"I've got to go now." She said with a small sigh.

"No you don't. Stay here with me." He said without thinking about the words that were coming out of his mouth. "My mother and father can keep you. You know, she always wanted a little girl and I always wanted a sister to be my friend."

"Oh, I can't. Your mother won't want someone with a temper as bad as mine. And I've got to return to my own mother soon. And return to my old life, where no one believes in my dreams."

"You don't have a temper! And she would love you so much. I know because I love you too." He said, the last part accidentally slipping out.

"You don't mean that!" she cried.

"I do and I'll prove it." He said as the slowly took the only pearl that the two of them had found out of his pocket and gave it to her. "This is a symbol of my promise to you. One day, I'm going to find you again, Marie, or whatever your name is, and I'll show you that I can't stop loving you. We'll get married and you'll never not have a friend anymore. By that time, I'm going to make sure that you have dozens of friends too."

Her heart fluttered at the thought of that."Do you promise? No one has ever told me that they'd like to be my friend forever."

He gave her one last hug, before whispering in her ear, "I swear it."

He was her first best friend. Her first real friend, and now she had to leave him. She pulled away from him and ran towards her room, where her mother no doubt would be waiting for you.. When she looked back, she saw him looking at her.

* * *

At noon, when he joined his parents in the carriage to go home, he said proudly, "I've met the girl that I'm going to marry one day, when I get older. You're going to love her."

They had thought that he was joking, but he really was serious about it. He was going to marry her one day.

* * *

"Louis, that's a sweet story and everything, but why did you tell me? It has nothing to do with why we went to the beach." she said as she stared at him confusedly.

He stared back at her. "Don't you know? You've been there before, and the story just proves it."

She continued to stare at him. She really didn't get it.

"Don't you remember the trip that the royal family went on fourteen years ago?" he asked and then softly added, "Before my parents died and the whole world changed for me and all of France?"

"Yes. I was there. My father had taken us to Italy with him and he made me go to dance classes and I had a ball gown made for me. But what does this have to do with anything?"

He took a deep breath. "I made a promise to you on the beach. A promise that I intend to keep. Don't you remember that promise?"

She gasped, suddenly understanding what he was getting at. "But it can't be. It's impossible."

"How else would I have known that story Corrine?" he asked gently, taking her hand into his as he opened a small red velvet box to show her the ring "Marry me? This way I can keep my promise."

"Yes." She cried throwing her arms around him for an embrace, before kissing him. "Yes." She whispered softly for the second time as he placed the ring on her finger.

He smiled. "In case you were wondering why the center of the ring is missing, you have that part."

She looked between him and the ring on her hand, not understanding what he meant.

"I gave you something fourteen years ago on the beach. Don't you remember?"

She gasped. "Oh, the pearl. Is it supposed to go in the center?"

"Yes. That is, unless you've lost it."

"No." she said, reaching into her pocket for a small silk bag, before bringing the pearl out. "I had to seal it away from the world, so that that day was sealed away as a perfect memory. But I've always kept it with me, to bring strength and hope for the future. But how did you know it was me?" she asked as she slowly positions the pearl so that it fit snugly into the center of the ring. There, it looked perfect now.

He sighed dramatically. "One does not forget the girl, or should I say woman that he pledges his heart to. I knew it was you from the moment that I laid eyes on you. Like how I knew I was in love with you when I bumped into you that very first time, fourteen years ago. One day, I'm going to take you to that garden and we'll share the picnic that we never shared fourteen years ago."

She smiled. So that was why he had always shown her those little signs of affection. He was the boy she had fallen in love with fourteen years ago on the beach in Italy, and she was falling in love with him once again.

"I love you Louis."

* * *

 _ **Hope this does justice to Louis, because a lot of people were inquiring about his story. Hope you liked it.**_

 _ **No, it isn't the end of the story. There's one more chapter left.  
**_

 _ **I don't know if that proposal was too fake or anything. I tried.**_

 _ **All sorts of feedback is graciously welcomed and accepted.**_

 _ **Cheerio,**_

 _ **Lasting Violet.**_


	6. A Secret Unveilled

She wasn't sure how long they spent together, because time seemed to slow so that they could talk for hours. But soon enough, the clock tower did chime 4 o'clock.

She knew that it was time to go and reluctantly got up to leave.

"Stay with me for a while longer please?" he asked as he clung to her arm.

She looked at him, while avoiding his eyes because she knew that if she did look him in the eye, she wouldn't be able to refuse him. "I've got to go. They're waiting for me, Louis. If I don't go now, they'll be wondering where I am." He didn't let go. "Don't be so stubborn Louis! I'm supposed to be the stubborn one!"

He gave a big sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll let my beautiful fiancé leave me because she thinks that meeting her friends at the gate is more important." He reaches into his pocket to grab something. "But before you go, I want to give you the royal seal. You aren't supposed to get it until after you become Queen, but I'm going to need help with finishing documents so that I can spend more time with you, and you need the seal to stamp the documents."

She gingerly took the seal and examined it. "Is this the same seal that your father used? The seal doesn't look any different from his. If it is the same, I won't need that because i already have one."

"Yes. It is the same seal." He nodded in confirmation. "But how do you know what my father's seal looks like? To the best of my knowledge, you shouldn't have one."

She smiled. "Um, your father may have given me one of his seals when I was younger. I don't exactly remember the exact words that he said, but he did say that I could have it to keep." Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out the seal on a cord. "I don't need that Louis. I already have one."

He was amazed. How many things did she have in her pockets?

"Look Louis, I have to go now. If you want, keep the seal so that you can check its authenticity, but it is real. Your father gave it to me himself." She said as she pushed the seal into his palm before springing out of the room.

He shook his head. That girl is certainly full of surprises. Sometimes those surprises were bad, but they were usually good. He would have to ask her something about it later. After he asked her if she wanted to take another balloon ride.

* * *

She flew down the stairs, earning a few glares from the maids who were dusting the banisters. "I'm so sorry. I'm really late. I really have to hurry." She called over her shoulder, earning her a few glances in return. When she finally reached the last step, she put her foot down, slipped and slid all the way to the castle entrance. Oh, why couldn't those maids have told her that the floor had just been polished? But on the bright side, she was already at the door.

Up ahead, she could see them waiting at the gate, with their backs to the palace and she was sure that they were scanning the road for the 'mystery girl'. She knew that she had already missed the parade. But that was okay, there would always be next year.

A series of light taps on the shoulder brought the three girls back to reality. Aramina gives a small sigh, her back still turned to Corrine. "She never came to watch the parade with us, and now we're here waiting. None of us have seen someone who looks like her on the streets."

"Cory never came. Neither did the girl that Aramina or Viveca were looking for. I guess she forgot." Renee said with a sigh.

"Yah," Aramina said before giving another big sigh. "I was looking forward to seeing her again. I wanted to see if she got any better, and if she finally learned how to dance. Because, just so you all know, she was a wreak at dancing. Sure she could do flips, but a simple dance she could not."

This earned her a few chuckles from Viveca and Renee, but Corrine stayed silent, her face expressionless.

"You know what girls?" Viveca asked quietly, after letting out a large yawn. "We might as well go home and rest. We just got back from a long trip, and it doesn't seem like she's coming. We can always wait for her tomorrow. Or never." Her faith had wavered after watching at the shop's door all those years for the girl to come to teach her and the girl never coming back.

This proposition was met with sad smiles. It seemed as if they had all given up on her ever coming. They gathered their stuff from the bench and turned to enter the gates to return to the palace.

"Why are you all going?" Corrine called after them. "She's here. She's been here for a while, just listening to all of you talk like this, wondering if you'd every realize it."

Three heads turned her way and three sets of mouths dropped low enough to catch flies. "Where is she Corrine?" Renee cried.

"And why didn't you tell us. Here we are, in the depths of despair, waiting for her, and you know that she's here! Where is she?" Aramina cried.

Viveca squinted her eyes, watching the scene in front of her unfold. There wasn't anyone else there besides the four of them. How did Corrine know that the girl was there, unless, unless, ... "It's you isn't it?" she cried out, no longer able to keep that nagging suspicion away. "You're the girl that we all saw, all those years ago. We were talking about it, you know. And we came to the conclusion that the girl that we all met was the same girl. But never thought that it could've been you."

Aramina looked at her in astonishment. "Is it really you? Have we been out here in the hot sun waiting for her to come when she's been here all along?"

Her head slumped down. "Yes, it was me."

"Why didn't you tell us as we were telling our stories? Then, we could've been spared having to bake in the sun." Renee complained as she put and arm around Corrine's shoulders to her a small squeeze to tell her that everything was alright.

"I wanted to tell you all. I really did."Corrine whispered. "But I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to interrupt when you were all having so much fun. So I figured that I could just meet you at the gate and tell you that it was me. But then, Louis decided to keep me with him for several hours, and I didn't get outside till earlier. I'm really sorry and I hope you aren't mad."

Aramina's heart softened because corrine looked so sad and upset. "Of course we aren't mad. Maybe just a little upset that we didn't get to find out earlier. And a little sad that there won't be another girl joining us soon. I mean, I love being with the three of you, but sometimes I just wish that there were more of us girls to be with." She straightened up and put a smile on her face. "Can someone please introduce a happier and brighter topic please? I was so terribly sad, and now I'm so happy and just need something to reassure me that this is all real."

Viveca was about to say something similar to what Aramina had said, but something else distracted her. There was something glistening on Corrine's hand. But she doesn't wear rings. Right?

Apparently not. Since there, on her left ring finger, was a pearl ring. "Where in the world did you get that ring?" she demanded. "And why have I never seen this before?" she wondered why she didn't notice it when Corrine had first come out, but soon forgot about that because she was starring at the ring and the cluster of pearls.

Renee shook her head. "Oh, trust Vivi to see the ring before everyone else."

"So where did you get it? Was it a certain someone who gave it to you?" she asked. Viveca wasn't really trying to pry. She was just excited about where (or should she say from whom) Corrine had gotten the ring from. After all, it was a part of her duty as the group's fashionista. _N'est pas?_

Corrine gave a smile. "If this will set your mind at ease Vivi, he asked. And I said yes."

This announcement was met with shouts of joy and bursts of laughter as well as, a "finally!" from Aramina.

Renee was happy for Corrine. She really was. But there was a small feeling of something nagging her and it bothered her. "Why didn't you tell us about this right away?" she blurted out. "You should have done that first, because you should be about to burst of happiness. You do know that we'd all have been happy if we found out about the ring and then you being the girl. But instead, you look like you swallowed a sour lemon."

Corrine gave a sad smile. "Because as excited as I was to tell you about this, you needed to know that I was the girl. You shouldn't have gone without knowing that part for much longer. My engagement could wait."

Aramina looked at Corrine. She looked quite sad, and she needed that to change. It was a happy day, filled with reunions and a proposal. "But enough about that. We've got a wedding to plan Corrine. We've got to get the main things down now and the details later."

Viveca smiled. "I agree with Aramina. We've got a wedding to plan, and I am making your dress. It'll be so much fun and it's just going to be drop dead gorgeous. Especially if I'm making it. Now, would you like it to be satin, tulle or taffeta? Actually, don't tell me. I think I know which one you would like best. If you don't mind, I'm going to get some sketches done now. They'll be ready for you to chose when you come back to our room later." She said as she gave everyone a big smile before leaving.

Renee looked up from her hands to watch Viveca go. Now that she was gone, she hoped that she could tell Corrine what she wanted to do. Sure, she wasn't that excited that Corrine was getting married and leaving them, but she did want to show her support.

"You okay there Renee?" Corrine called, after noticing the look on her face.

"Just a little busy thinking." She said with a smile, hoping to convince her friend.

But, it didn't work, since they knew each other practically inside out and Corrine could tell that there was something bothering her.

"Are you sure? You don't look alright. There's something on your mind that's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes. It makes you look unhappy and sad." Corrine said, wanting to help her friend, but not wanting to upset her even more.

"It's not that I'm unhappy about your engagement and getting married, I'm just worried what'll happen to us." She murmurs slowly as a tear starts to trickle down her cheek.

Corrine stares at her for several minutes. "What do you mean about the part where you go, what'll happen to us? Nothing's going to happen."

"What do you mean nothing's going to happen Corrine? You're going to get married to the king, become queen, and then leave us all. You're going to leave the three of us when your queenly duties start taking up your time and Louis thinks it's too unsafe for his wife to be outside. And then, then you'll forget all about us." Renee cried, as the tears were streaming at full speed down her face.

She was shocked at her outburst. Everyone knew her as a girl who was always in check with her emotions, not this blubbering mess. Maybe it was the stress from their trip, or just the shock of the announcement. "Sorry about that. I'll just, just..." She trails off as she gets up and prepares herself to run and hide somewhere to be alone.

But as she starts to leave, someone grabs her wrist and utters a command, "stop." She turns around and sees a hand around her wrist. Looking up, following the path made by the arm, she sees Corrine holding onto her.

"Please, sit down and let me talk to you Renee. I don't like seeing this version of you, and hope to never see this again. But if you don't let me talk to you and explain some things, you might start hating me. And I could never want you to hate me. I spent enough time as a child with people who hated me to their core."

After hearing this, Renee sits back down, ready to listen to what Corrine had to say.

"Yes, I'll have those queenly duties that you were talking about earlier, but I will let nothing, I repeat for you, nothing, get in the way of our friendship. I value it too much. Even if it might make me a bad queen for putting my friends first." Corrine looked up, into those brown eyes of her friend with an intense gaze. "I talked to Louis about it earlier. He says that he doesn't mind me still being a musketeer, which I am so glad about. It would kill me. if I couldn't still be a musketeer, especially since it's what I've wanted for so long. Plus, I'll get to spend time with the three of you when we go out for our musketeer duties."

A pause was taken to see how well Renee had registered the new information. "And, finally, I have a huge favour to ask from you, that is, if you're still not mad at me and will do it."

Renee nodded. She had already reconciled herself to Corrine and was no longer mad or upset. "Sure. You know that I'd do almost anything for you. After all, we are best friends."

"Can you play the music for my wedding?" that was her question. She remembered that Renee had wanted to form a band to play at concerts and parties, but she hoped that she wouldn't mind playing solo. Especially at the king's wedding, which would be the biggest thing of the year, if Aramina agreed to plan it because she was sure to make it fabulous.

"Could I really? It would be an honour to play for the king and future queen's wedding. If it's alright, I'd like to excuse myself and go start choosing songs." Renee said with a smile as she got up once again. "And I'm sorry that I got so upset about everything. I really am."

This time, Corrine and Aramina didn't stop her from leaving and they watched her run to their room in the palace. Turning to Aramina, she had one last request from her friend, but Aramina beat her to it.

"You want me to be the wedding planner right? I can see it in your expression Corrine. You don't have to ask. And yes, I'd love to do it for you. It would be such an honour to plan the wedding."

Corrine smiled a grateful smile, and kept that smile while Aramina continued talking. "Of course I always thought that the two of you were so perfect together ever since he bumped into you."

"If I remember right Aramina, You had asked me if I thought that he was dreamy. You never said that we were perfect together." Corrine retorts, wanting to get a laugh from Aramina.

But I did after the ball! In our room remember?" Aramina protests, her face turning a bright shade of red. "Come on Corrine, I always know who's perfect for whom. And we've got a wedding to plan!"

They sat there at the bench for at least another hour or two, but Corrine had zoned out as soon as Aramina had said wedding to plan. After all, in her mind, they could be put aside for tomorrow. She was too busy imagining the wedding to listen to Aramina talk about the wedding and what they would do to make it happen.

* * *

 _ **First off, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. School had gotten in the way of me finishing this chapter until now.**_

 _ **I personally don't really like this chapter, but I hope that you enjoyed reading, or at least understood everything that was happening because everything was really squished together.  
**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and your feedback on this chapter is always welcomed.**_

 _ **Cheerio,**_

 _ **Lasting Violet**_


	7. Epilogue

**_First off, I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking so long in updating. It's just been really hectic this past month and I haven't had much time to write. Secondly, with exams this week and next, I haven't really been reading anyone's stories or reviewing, but I'll get to it as soon as they're done._**

 ** _Anyways, onto the last chapter..._**

* * *

Everyone says that a girl's wedding day is the best day of their life and full of beauty and magic. She knew that the dress that Viveca designed was gorgeous, but she didn't feel very beautiful or comfortable in it. She would much rather be wearing something less constricting, even if it is functional.

The sun was shining brightly, making it warm, but Corrine was trembling. Any girl in her situation would be. The day is big, the dress is heavy and there are numerous eyes that are going to be watching.

Viveca was with Renee in the room besides hers, getting a ripped seam fixed. Aramina is twirling in the hall unable to keep her excitement away. An abundant amount of family members are outside in the gardens, waiting for the ceremony to start and the bride to make an appearance. Her mother was in a room down the hall, talking to Louis about something. As happy as she is that everyone who loves her is there with her, she can't help but feel an ache because her father isn't there. He won't be there to walk her down the aisle, or to share a dance with her later on at the reception. But she can feel him though, whispering words of his love, how proud he is and how pretty she looks. She feels like she could pick out the words that he would tell her today, and she knows that he'll never really be gone.

She's so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice anything else.

"You aren't going to run away from this, are you?" a voice teased from behind her.

Corrine opened her eyes and smiled a bit. She knew who was behind her, without turning around. "Not if you aren't coming with me." She replied and turned to face Louis. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"About?" Louis asked, as he moved closer to her.

"About everything, and my dad." She murmured. Suddenly, she planted a hand on her hip, "Hey, you're not supposed to see me with my dress on before the ceremony-it's bad luck. And how did you get past Aramina? She was supposed to be watching and making sure that you weren't coming in to get a sneak peek."

He rolled his eyes in a very unkingly fashion. "I don't believe in that stuff and neither do you. So there's nothing to worry about. As to how I got past Aramina, it was easy. She's too busy twirling in the hall, so I climbed up from the room below and entered through the window on the left.

Corrine had to smile. "I guess you're right." She whispered, as she shook her head in amusement.

She let Louis lead her to the vanity in the corner of the room, by the window and she pulled her feet under her as she sat down on the stool, leaving some space for Louis to sit too.

"What's wrong Corrine?" he murmured.

"I don't know." She truthfully replied. "I guess, I'm just nervous. Nervous that I'll mispronounce a name during the coronation, or do something wrong. Things happen to go wrong when I'm the one to do it."

Louis nods and starts fingering the lace on the waistline of her dress. "Then, that makes two of us." He admits as he smiles at her.

It was quiet for a moment as they watched two of Corrine's cousins run across the garden, laughing and screaming as they're chased by one of the aunts and then told to stay still.

"My mom's going to have your head when she finds you in here with me." Corrine reminds Louis gently as she nudged his foot with hers. Marie was supposed to be with Louis, while Aramina was supposed to guard Corrine's door to make sure that no one would go in and get a sneak peak of the bride.

"True, but she's a little occupied with one of your crazy cousins to realize that I'm not where I should be. She ran inside the room where we were talking and announced that her brother had dropped the rings in the mud and went with her to try and get it out. She told me to stay put, but I couldn't help but come and see you." He admits sheepishly, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. "Wait. Why is Aramina twirling outside your door when she should be in here with you?"

Corrine gave a small laugh. "She was too excited and started twirling in here. Then, she knocked one of the vases down, a shard of it ripped a seam in Renee's dress and she was ordered to go guard the door from people who want a peak while Viveca went to fix Renee's dress in the room next door. I guess they forgot to lock the window, so you were able to get in." Corrine replies. "They trust me not to make a fool of myself in here while there's out of the room."

"And what exactly are you implying Miss D'Artagnan? I am not a fool."

Corrine laughed. "Says the one who told me that girls can't be musketeers and then gave four girls the title and position of musketeers when they save him. You're always backing out on your word. Say one thing, and do another."

Louis chuckled. "I guess I am, aren't I?"

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon, and Louis and Corrine were high up in the sky, enjoying the view of Paris together in the hot air balloon.

He couldn't help but think about Corrine and how different she was from all the other girls that he'd met. She made him think, made his heart beat, made him feel alive, and no other person could do the same to him.

"I love the view from up here in the sky. It somehow makes Paris look even more beautiful than it is." A small content sigh was heard from Corrine.

His heart beat even faster. "No, it isn't a view that you can see anywhere else in the world. I'm sorry that it has to end though."

Her heart sank. "It's out of gas isn't it? If only we could stay up here forever, without a care in the world. But, you have to go back to being king, and I a musketeer, so that we resume or normal lives until the wedding. Two months from now Louis. Can you believe it?"

"No. I can't either. Every time I try to imagine what it'll be like, I get another idea and start imagining that instead. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, darling." He said with a smile.

They stayed silent as they watched the city pass by them and the clouds float by, as they simply enjoyed their time spent alone together.

"Corrine?" Louis' voice broke the silence that surrounded them.

"Yes Louis, what is it?"

"I've been wondering, why my father gave you his seal. You refuse to tell me, and I want to know why. He doesn't just go around and give people the royal seal. I'm sure you know the reason behind it." He cried loudly. "I thought that we had agreed that there would be no more

She looks down at her hands, a little ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Louis." She whispered down at her hands. "I just didn't want you to feel ashamed of your past actions." A slight pause was taken to see how Louis reacted to what she just said, and she saw his confused look on his face, so she continued talking. "It's just because, well, your father wanted me to become a musketeer."

A look of disbelief washed over his face. "What? Why? How?" he quickly composed himself as best as he could. "I mean, how did he know about you wanting to become a musketeer?"

She laughed. "I came to visit the palace when I was younger to watch my father train, and he caught me staring at the musketeers training. I told him who my father was and that I wanted to be a musketeer when I grew up, just like my father. He believed in me and knew that there would be trouble convincing others of girls being musketeers, like a certain someone that I know," she said as she snuck a glance at Louis to give him a pointed stare.

"What? I believed in you." He cries as he throws his hands up in the air.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Girls can't be musketeers. Might I remind you who had said that to me on a balloon ride when I had just saved him?"

"Who was that?" Louis asked jokingly. He knows full well that he had said that to her.

At that moment, an arrow whizzed past the balloon, and Louis watched it fly by. "Did you see that arrow fly by?"

Corrine hadn't seen the arrow, but she knew that it meant that some kind of army or crazy person was coming to attempt to kill the king. "Louis, you need to land the balloon and get inside the palace. I'll jump out and fight so, that the people are distracted and you can get in." She pauses to scan the field and she notices a large group of people coming out of the forest. "They're already close. Do you see? In the forest."

"Corrine! I can't leave you to fight here alone! Who knows how well those people are equipped. You could get seriously injured before our wedding, and no one would be there to help you." Louis complained, as he watched Corrine step onto the edge of basket and prepare to jump out.

"I know. But that's why I need you to land this thing and get inside the palace. To safety. To get me help. When you're inside, call the girls, and then find Treville. The girls will know what to do, and Treville, well, let's just say that he'll prepare the musketeers and then have them all come out at the very end, ready to fight but the battle would be done. Plus, I do something like this all the time." She stared into his eyes, the deep shade of chocolate brown. "Promise me that you'll do this and not look back to see how I'm doing?"

"Yes." He didn't know how he had said it. Her eyes , the stare that she held on him must've been what made him say it. But she was gone. She had jumped down from the balloon, fallen down, down, down and landed on the floor. Unhurt, safe, and on her own two feet. He watched as the army from the woods advanced, he saw her pull out the sword the fight, and he knew that he had to land this thing now, or else he'd be too late.

Tugging on the strings, he turned down the heat so that the balloon would lose air and land. Slowly, he heat dimed and the balloon started to sink. Lower, lower and lower, it made its descent from the sky and landed on the base of the basket for the first time. It didn't tip over! He turned to Corrine to tell her, but was meeting with empty space. Then, he remembered. She was gone, fighting for his life, and he was just standing there, marvelling at how he had finally gotten the balloon to land. He wanted to laugh at himself and the situation that he was in, but then he remembered what he had to do. What she had ordered him to do.

After climbing out of the basket, he ran towards the palace, his chest heaving from the distance. He wasn't used to running and was really out of shape. "Note to self, try to arrange some training with the musketeers, so that your more fit for situations like this." He muttered to himself. After what seemed like hours, he arrived at the doors of the palace, ran inside and found the girls in the ballroom, hanging the curtains. "She's, outside, needs help." He panted, breathing harshly between each of his words, making it very difficult to follow.

He watched the girls exchange a glance and then run out of the door, letting the curtains billow to the floor. He tried to hang those curtains up himself, but realized that he couldn't do it himself, so he gave up. Two out of three of the things that he had to do were done. Now, he just had to find Treville. Which would be a difficult task for him to accomplish. He had no idea where the make musketeers were, but he was sure that he would find him eventually.

* * *

Corrine dodged a sword that was swung at her, as she stepped over another sword. She had seen Louis land the balloon and go in the palace. She had seen all of that because the army hadn't all gotten to her yet. But when she turned back to the battle, they were all ready. Swords yielded, frowns on face and a loud cry, they all charged at her. She jumped to avoid them and grabbed her own sword out to fight.

For the next ten minutes, if anyone looked out a place window, you would see Corrine dodging swords and arrows that were flying at her as she fought back with her sword. At moments like this, she wished that they spent all of their time together so that she didn't have to fight anyone singlehandedly. But, she was sure that they would come out and help her as soon as they got the message from Louis.

And of course, they did come, right when she needed them the most. She had been trying to dodge a sword, and she wasn't fast enough. She stood there, frozen for a moment, unable to move as she watched the sword come down towards her. As it was coming to touch her, a jewel whizzed towards the sword and knocked it out of his hand. The girls ran forward to help fight, and the battle ground was a colourful sight as fans flew, ribbons were flicked, and arrows were shot around. In less than three minutes, the battle was over.

"Thanks for coming girls. You were right on time." Corrine said with a smile.

"You know that it isn't that big of a deal, Corrine. It's a part of our job."Viveca chided lightly.

Aramina nodded. "But you could've gotten us sooner. We missed most of the battle, and that isn't fair."

"Well, you can blame Louis on that. He wasn't the fastest person getting to the palace from the balloon."

"Yeah, that's for sure. He was panting so hard when he was trying to tell us to come out to help you, that we had a bit of trouble understanding at first." Renee laughed.

The thundering of footsteps was felt as a swarm of musketeers ran towards the field, ready to fight. "I guess we're a little too late?" Treville asked.

"Yes captain. If you came five minutes ago, there might've been a battle for you to fight. Sorry."Corrine said with a shrug.

* * *

"You definitely are a fool, and back out on your word all the time. And you're a bit of a scaredy cat sometimes." Corrine laughed, after sharing the memory with Louis. It was quiet for a moment and she let her head rest on his shoulder, remembering everything that happened since they had meet. "You know what Louis?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't think that I'm nervous anymore. I don't even understand why I was nervous to get married to the boy of my dreams. Especially since I've fought a whole army on my own for ten minutes and survived." She said with a small laugh.

Louis gave her a peek on the cheek. "Don't feel bad. I was nervous too. Even more nervous than when I was coronated. It's a big change for both of us. A change that no one could predict the results until we live it. It's natural that we'd be nervous."

Corrine gave a smile and a nod. "We'll both be fine."

"Yes, we will be." Louis said, as he planted a kiss in her hair, careful not to bring any of the hair out of her elegant up do.

There was a deafening sound outside, before four people wrenched the door open and tumbled through.

"There they are! I told you that they'd be together!" Viveca cried.

Louis laughed as Marie gave both of them a hard stare, frustration evident in her face. Corrine smiled at her mother, and simply shrugged her shoulders at her.

"Just relax everyone. The two of them have always been romantic." Aramina cried as her hands went to her cheek to swoon. "Besides, they could easily make the cutest couple."

That brought a laugh out of everyone, but it didn't last long because Marie grabbed Louis by the arm and dragged him out of the room for the girls to finish getting whatever else they needed ready.

Renee pulled Corrine to the mirror one last time and Viveca perfected the position of the veil that was pulled over her hair.

Corrine stared at the mirror, and saw her three best friends standing behind her. "Are you ready for this?" Aramina asked her, as she grinned widely. They stepped out of the room, and worked their way down the hallway and to the staircase so that they could get to the garden where the ceremony would take place.

Corrine thought back to the conversation that she had shared with Louis, moments ago. Sure, she was feeling slightly nervous again, but their few minutes told her that there was nothing that she should be worried about. "Yup. I'm ready to do this."

* * *

It's the night of their third wedding anniversary, and Corrine is sitting in the rocking chair, trying to sooth the baby back to sleep. Isabella had been crying and she didn't want her to wake Louis up.

She couldn't imagine her life without her. Isabella was their little bundle of love and joy. She was a sign of their love for each other and Corrine was glad that she joined the family and made it a little family of three. It certainly made meals much more eventful with Louis trying and failing to feed Isabella her baby food.

After singing several songs to try to help her fall asleep, Corrine remembered her own mother telling her that stories were the only thing that put her to sleep when she was younger. So, she decided to tell her the story of how she had first met Louis.

"Do you know darling baby girl, mama wanted to become a musketeer and papa was a young prince when they went on a trip to Italy, and met each other in the garden of the Italian princess's castle. He rescued her from her lonely fate and promised to love her always." Corrine heard soft snores, so she paused there to sneak a peek Isabella. She was fast asleep in her arms and sleeping soundly. The story would just have to be finished on another night. A night where Isabella was restless and wouldn't fall asleep.

Corrine supposed that telling bedtime stories would probably be a good trick for her to use to get Isabella to fall asleep on late nights, when everyone was feeling tired. Only time would tell if it really worked, but they had years to see if it really worked.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for making it this far and reading this last chapter.**_

 _ **I tried to write you a wedding scene. I really did. But they always ended up too weird, so I opted for a scene before the wedding.**_

 _ **And because you've all been so patient with me during the whole thing, and stuck with me, even though I sometimes didn't update in forever, I added the little scene of the third wedding anniversary.**_

 _ **A big thank you to Winterwonders725 for all your hard work in editing and going over every chapter!**_

 _ **I've been alerted from several people that they think that the name Isabella might not be too appropriate for Louis and Corrine's daughter, since it is commonly known as a Spanish/Mexican name and they're French. However, I have done a bit of research, and Isabella is a name that has been given to French monarchs in the past, so it'll be a name that I'm sticking too. I hope you all understand and I'm sorry if this decision has left you feeling a little unhappy about her name.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this, and you know that your comments are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Cheerio,**_

 _ **Lasting Violet**_


End file.
